zenologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Roland Delain
Summary Roland Delain, born Eldred Clay Jonas, was a famous Zenolian who was the leading member of Dematoil. He made a career for himself as an independent operator; a mercenary, only willing to accept clients of the highest bidder. Early Life Born on Abaddon in the Polaris Sea of Zeno, Roland had learned quickly enough the violent art of fighting, Xeykari in particular. With his natural skills of telekinesis fighting served Roland usefully well. Soon enough he was accepted into the Academy of Shada Xeykar and graduated with standards higher than any other student in generations to come. Growing up, he fancied himself to catching criminals in the dark hidden corners of Magistrate City, thus sparking a career as a bounty hunter. One catch would lead to many others and soon he would be paid highly for his work. Roland was becoming reputable. His skills as a bounty hunter were highly accepted among Zeno's force of justice. Learning the Game With the collection of money he had, he lived a life of middle class luxury but found another use for the money he was quickly collecting. A small mercenary force. With the money, he recruited mercenaries and devided them into nine battalions for different areas of fighting. With a vast crew of mercenaries all he needed was a ship. The money he and his band of bounty hunters collected would go to the creation of a ship designed for war. The Odionite was born. The Odionite was a powerful ship created to serve each category of Roland's group. It had room for all nine of the battalions and more. With a ship and a crew, Roland Delain named his band of mercenaries Dematoil. Dematoil began taking quests from the Zeno-Ion Imperial Order, serving as an aid to overpower their enemies in battles. Dematoil fought in full scale invasions and ambushes. It was also known that Roland and his group was hired in 2150 A.D. to aid Renald X. Ion in stopping The Misanthropist's Invasion of Earth. Many times before and after the quest to stop the Misanthropist, Roland would accept quests off-world and into the far reaches of the Milky Way. Such times, species of other worlds created a disliking for the man, thence earning himself the nickname The Really Bad Man. Quests such as these often took many days or weeks. But the reward was boundless. His financial achievment tripled and he became a very wealthy and known person on Zeno. Roland Delain's wealth and reputation created envy among many mercenaries outside of Deamtoil. But his wealth and famous reputation did not brain wash Roland; he worked almost endlessly. Soon enough he earned the title: Zeno's Bounty Hunter. Roland would go on working for the Zeno-Ion Imperial Order and bounty hunting. It was what people (very few could consider themselves such) like him did. Wars would be fought with the Dematoil, criminals would be imprisioned in the Odionite, and it was all commanded by Roland's hand. A Real Challenge In later years around the birth of the Space Mercenary in 2169 A.D. Roland's skills were tested to the limit when a genius Elurian criminal hacked into one of Nexus' most wealthiest banks and robbed two-thirds of its money. With the police force already on the move, Dematoil was secretly hired by the Nexel King to capture the hacker. The quest, only just beginning, already proved a difficult challenge. The hacker, who knew Roland and his band of bounty hunters would be on the move, used his cleverly advanced skill of hacking to shut down the controls of the Odionite ''on Zeno. Without a ship, an eager crew with a lust for money, and a criminal far away on a planet called Eluria, Roland was slowly failing his quest. Luckily, the hacker couldn't keep the controls shut down forever. An engineer of Dematoil was able to restore them to genuine life and set the ''Odionite ''soaring into Zeno Space. But the Elurian was smart, he secretly hid his minions to defend him throughout space leading to the direction of the Eluris System. Although, with no Elurian ship like Roland's ''Odionite, ''the hacker's minions died easily. But with every step, the mercenaries found themselves taking two steps back. With Dematoil edging ever closer to Eluria, the Elurian Union feared Zeno was sending fleets to attack them. The Union, fearing complete destruction decided to defend the planet's orbit. What the Elurians hadn't known was that Roland would do what ever it would take to capture the hacker. ''Roland of Abaddon warned the Union to step aside, that he was only trying to capture a criminal. The Elurians refused. With that said, Roland sent out his heavy space combat battallion, Serraknife, to defend the Odionite. ''Dematoil frigates began to surround Roland's flagship and fight off Eluria's fleet. Frigates firing constantly, taking down Elurian ships one by one, he sent out his squad of starfighter pilots to defeat the oncoming group edging closer to the ''Odionite. Finally the Elurians surrendered and granted Roland and the rest of Dematoil free passage to the planet. The hacker, who noticed that the mercenary managed to reach this far, held the Supreme Chancellor of Eluria hostage in the Castle of Eluria. Also, many more minions were holding all of Eluria City under their command. With the Chancellor threatened to be killed, the forces of Eluria had no choice but to step aside. A battle then took place with Dematoil above the capitol, thence destroying nearly all of Eluria City. As Roland and his band of bounty hunters neared the palace, the hacker's voice kicked in from an intercom, stating that any more movement in Dematoil would result in the Chancellor's death. Roland not wanting a dead chancellor and wanting an alive criminal on his ship, strapped himself into a stealth suit and entered the main quarters of the palace where he then shot the criminal in his purple skinned shoulder with a dart, momentarily paralyzing him. The criminal was then taken to Nexus where he was executed by the Nexel King, once Roland and Dematoil returned home to Zeno. Casualties In the year of 2200 A.D. when the mercenaries of Dematoil were just beginning to enter their prime, the Second Great Civil War of Zeno broke out and devasted everyone and everything. While the Odionite was orbiting Zeno a space battle began and Roland Delain's crew became the First Space Battle of Zeno's first victim. The Odionite immediately took damage due to the surprised attacks of other Zenolian warships. Dematoil then fell into a state of defense, firing at any ship attacking Roland's prized cruiser. The number of casualties began to rise. First one casualty, then ten and twenty! Up and up the casualty number went, and Roland wasn't able to escape the disastrous battle. Gelcho, Dematoil's second in command, advised that Roland send out his battalions for better defense. Roland refused, knowing that the result would mean the Odionite would pose a threat to other warships. And the ruins and scrap metal of Odionite was not what Eldred Clay Jonas wanted in the near future. With no surrounding frigates, no aacompanying vessels, and no squads of starfighters, his Odionite was left extremely vulnerable in the battle. Roland, who found himself glad of his known fame, contacted many war generals for request of backup or free pasage away from the planet. With the unexpected attacks Roland was not ready to fight a war. Many generals refused the request, stating their time was not to be wasted on "unfortunate victims of war". Finally, the leader and shipmaster of dematoil contacted Renald X. Ion. The King of Zeno happened to be busy with extremely important events and was not able to reply to Roland's message. He was left stranded in Zeno's orbit, vulnerable, unable to escape the hellish battle taking place. He was running out of people to contact, running out of ideas. Time was short, and the damage on Odionite was increasing. With the brilliant idea of the crew's engineer, Pannel Den, Roland now had only one option. He had to break through the battle. With Zenolian Warships surrounding the Odionite, ''shooting at eachother and Dematoil, he had to ram straight into other ships to escape. Being that his ship was no blockade runner, the consequence would mean damage to his Z-Smite Class Warship. Meanwhile, Dematoil's casualties increased to nearly a thousand. Roland couldn't stay in the middle of the disaster for long. He then sped the ''Odionite crashing into another Zenolian warship where he escaped into the stars to recover from the great loss. Recovery With the damage done to Odionite, ''Roland made a pitstop to the center of Celestial Parliament space. Enforcers on X'inlar granted free passage to the planet. Dematoil landed their flagship in a spaceport where mechanics could repair the ship. While this happened Roland sent Gelcho and Alex Hart, to recruit citizens to his band of mercenaries. He then did some research. With the abrupt start of Zeno's civil war, news was expanding nearly everywhere. What he learned was quite shocking. A clone of Silhouette X persuaded citizens to protest against the Zeno-Ion Imperial Order. In result of Silhouette's successful persuasion, a sudden uproar was caused in demanding the rebirth of the Omnipotent Zenon Empire. Soon enough Z-IIO Splinter Cell was created by Renald X. Ion to put forth control in the protesters. Protesters then ambushed governours in an important Zenolian building. Many died. The battle would then lead into space where Roland and his crew would be attacked by surprise. Roland regretfully found the information pathetic, not because of its facts (which were exactly accurate) but because the war began with politics. Nevertheless, the minute he would recieve a call from Renald X. Ion for a job in reinforcing Z-IIO in the war, he would accept. Because money was good. Money could fix the ship up, even improve it. Dematoil fancied themselves to a stay on X'inlar for two weeks, it was enough time to recruit members. By the end of the recruiting, Roland had more than enough mercenaries in every battalion. The ''Odionite ''was also improving. Within two weeks the ship was as it were before the space battle. With a few upgrades, of course. Now all Roland had to do was wait. He would be hired to aid Z-IIO, or maybe by the unexpected protesters (he didn't work for only player of war), which ever had the most money. His wealth was going to triple. And Roland would enjoy every second of it. Fighting in the Siege Almost immediately after the repairs on ''Odionite, Roland was hired by the Zeno-Ion Imperial Order to serve an aid in the civil war. With each battle he became richer and richer, members of Dematoil likewise. Dematoil was becoming a war fighting operator. Each small battle that spelled victory made his reputation grow. Two years of brutal fighting passed and Roland was making his mark on Zeno's infamous protesters. Soon enough, though, a siege began on Magistrate City, which called to Roland's attention. A large portion of Magistrate City was infilitrated by the protesting radicals. With the protestors in control of much of the city, Renald X. Ion and Benjamin S. Drago led a large invasion force. Roland and Dematoil was part of the force. A stage of brutal fighting began among the city and casualties began to rise. The Odionite and many other warships waged war in the sky. Zenolian starships zoomed across the dark skies of Zeno, constantly firing at eachother. With their misfires, prized buildings of Magistrate City toppled crushing many Zenolians. Thousands and thousands of Zenolians fought in the streets below. Welcome to Magistrate City, an unorganized hell of brutality. With Gelcho in command of the Odionite, Roland led Durock Battalion into the streets of Zeno. Massive crowds fought in the streets. Killing was everywhere and Roland couldn't tell which sound was louder; the screams of the dying or the sound of explosions? Roland began to kill off the protestors, switching from his skill of Xeykari with telekinesis to his dual Z-150 Plasmic Pistols. Then rapidly switching to his dual Synthetic Plasmablades when it suited. While he ran into war's playground he stomps over the dying protestors who lie on the streets, even kicking them. One of the radicals proved unfortunate when Roland slashed the protestor's throat, then stabbing straight into his forehead. Many others died quickly at his hand. Paid to kill. Roland didn't think it sounded so bad. In the end the battle was in Z-IIO Splinter Cell's favor and Roland and his band of mercenaries were paid double for their hard work. Onslaught Eight months after the affair on Magistrate City, protesters had attacked the Z. Shipyard & Foundry Centre due to the lust of control they wanted. Luckily, Roland and Dematoil was hired to support Z-IIO Splinter Cell in the defense of the shipyard. A plan was soon set that Roland and a small squad would invade Griddfall. Griddfall was one of many flagships of the infamous radicals. It was much more larger than Odionite ''and supported more power. Yet, that didn't stop them. Warships: ''Tellinghart, Greyfest, Falrock, Hexaquad, Bold Blood, ''and Odionite lead the front lines in the defense system, giving command to all other Z-IIO vessels. Roland and the squad was soon transported secretly to the ''Griddfall ''where the ship would be invaded from the inside. The radicals, unknowing of Roland's surprise attack, fell easily. Though, getting closer to the bridge of the ship was a difficult challenge. The more and more Roland claimed victorious in gaining control, the more the finally realizing protesters had to throw at him. Squad casulties slowly increased as they were preasured on to fight. Roland then improvised, deciding to lead the squad into a corridor where they wouldn't be found. To his advantage, Roland's instinct proved worthy. The narrow corridor had less defense and few security cameras. Near the end of the corridor the entrance to the bridge was only a dear twenty feet away. Just as they began to exit the small, narrow hall, Roland was greeted by many elite security officers gaurding the entrance. To make small work of them, Roland threw plasma grenades. Most were killed immediately only few of them left were barely alive. With nearly twenty officers dead at Roland's feet he was surprised and shocked to find that the entrance door tot he bridge of ''Griddfall was oonly dented. He had to hack his way in. Now the squad and its leader was inside, Roland immediately killed the shipmaster who also was the general commanding the assualt on the Z. Shipyard. He believed if anyone needed killed it would be the one leading the opperation. The others either surrendered or died fighting. Give them credit though. They died fighting for something. Even if that something was pointless. Now the real fun began. Roland had control of the entire flagship called Griddfall, he was going to give himself a small reward for all the hard work. Mean while, outside in the battles of space, Odionite was blowing ships up like the prideful war eagle it was. Ten Z-IIO Warships were destroyed. On the contrary though, thirty of the radicals' warships were destroyed. Roland planned to see fit they all would be sooner or later. Roland lead Griddfall ''into a crash course of other enemy warships. One, two, three, four, five, soon even ten enemy ships began to fall into the orbit. Roland was surprised the flagship could take so much damage. The fun ended though when the radicals realized what was happening. They sent in boarding parties to retake ''Griddfall. With the boarding parties on their way, it gave Roland and the squad their cue to return back into friendly territory. When it was over only forty of Z-IIO's warships were destroyed. Eighty of the radicals were also destroyed. The Z. Shipyard & Foundry Centre lived on still under the secure control of Z-IIO Splinter Cell. Assail Two months after the drastic onslaught, citizens of the Imperial Order took extreme measures. They wanted control of the Zenolian Firearms Foundry. With the foundry in their grasp, they could have a major advantage in the war. Luckily the Foundry was currently under the hold of Z-IIO Splinter Cell. The radicals would have to get past them. Rumor of the radicals' plan to steal the Foundry reached Renald X. Ion. Renald, Sarria Ion and Joshua Ion traveled the Arctic Regions to defend the Foundry. Roland, who was occupied with other business, received fast message that Dematoil and he was hired to work as a living, breathing blockade for the Firearms Foundry. He was not to let a single protester in. The ''Odionite ''constantly circling the Foundry, fending off the enemies from above, Roland had to defend the Foundry from large groups sprawling outward as an offense method. Almost immediatly after the enemies tried to break Dematoil's blockade, Roland could feel the preasure, well at least he thought he could. He couldn't feel anything save for the small vibration in his back as he was pushed against a wall. Luckily the squadrons came on cue. With the first waves of enemies trying to crush the life out of the blockade, the squadrons appeared out of a secret trench where they quickly eliminated the first groups. Roland thought the radicals were crazy. Even when the protesters knew they were trapped they still continued to try and break the blockade. A gunship started for the shooting squadrons. Was it help? Roland couldn't tell. With the radicals constantly stealing aircraft it was hard to tell who was who, and what side was what. Within a blink of the eye the squadrons were gone; englufed in a lime colored explosion. Even the unexpected attack on Dematoil's ill-fated squadrons surprised the enemies. They hesitated. Roland and Dematoil pushed them back and started for their guns. With the distraction at hand, Roland began to spray the nearest of protesters down, killing them off. He grabbed a grenade, threw it and killed a a crowd of enemies instantly. Others began making their own kills, fending off the radicals. Category:Persons of Note Category:Mortal Category:Zenolians